toaster_strudelfandomcom-20200214-history
What Do You Think?
1. After looking at many different proposals, I was very impressed with all the creativity and out of the box thinking. I really liked the ideas the proposals had for new commercials and marketing messages because they were either humorous or very well thought out and smart. 2. I would actually like to change maybe my marketing message because it doesn’t exactly sound like something that would really sell and make people really want to buy the product. 3. Creative directors are advertising agency department managers who supervise and help members of the creative team that develops advertisements. A creative director connects the marketing plans to the advertising and design teams. They must have a thorough understanding of design software, principles of art, layout and copy. Although, important aspects of their job is assigning tasks and having people skills. Creative directors must go to many meetings and meet with clients, agency staff and account executives to discuss the budget and the advertisement campaign. Some other duties of being a creative director is planning meetings and leading the staff that is responsible for creating visual and written features for the advertisements. The creative director must also have a clear understanding of what kind of message the client wants for their product. The required education for a creative director is a undergraduate degree in Fine arts or related field. Although, a graduate degree is equivalent visual design is preferred. Creative directors are required to have about five to seven years of experience in the advertising environment. The salary of the middle half of creative directors can range from $88,195-$103,034. Creative directors that work specifically on web-based projects made a median of $118,021 a year. 4. I think that the marketing message that I chose for this product is effective because it advertises the name of the product in the message itself and tells consumers what the product will help them achieve in an indirect way. 5. The factors that I think should be considered when designing a marketing message is product name because it will get word out about the product name, making it well-known. Also, another factor is thinking about what you want the consumers to know about your product and implement that into your message. Then, you could also think about it from the consumer’s and the client’s view. I think that the marketing message should be a quick and short message that shouldn’t be about the life story of the company, but a brief sentence the will promote sales for the product. 6. Logic can be used to analyze marketing messages by using conditional statements to help with the truth value of the message. Also, logic can be used to implement common sense into writing a new message by working less and finding shortcuts, while getting the same quality ending message. 7. Logic has changed the way I interpret advertisements by making me actually think about the conditional, converse, inverse and contrapositive statement of each marketing message. When I see commercials, I will really look at the sound effects and the script that makes you want to buy their product, as well as their strategies of advertising.